He loves you not
by Donchushka
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian. Sometimes things are not smooth and sweet.


**Guys, please, don't throw things at me. English is not my native language and I just tried to translate my own fic, so the translation may be bad. I count on your mercy and understanding.**

**Music: The Pretty Reckless - He loves you**

It hit Sebastian accidentally. He simply stood and carelessly held a music book but next thing he saw was Hunter and he felt his demanding fingers on his back.

Well, it was not that accidentally. For weeks Sebastian felt piercing look of new Warbler's captain, who seemed to literally eat him with his eyes. He met Hunter in crowded halls and in half-empty library, during Warbler's rehearsals and during his extra French activities, in gym and in the dormitories. The whole month before Hunter did something, Smythe's thoughts were already full of him.

Sebastian was a grown-up boy, so he understood the meaning of Hunter's dirty looks perfectly well. He literally undressed him with his eyes and if in the beginning Smythe was just okay with that, later he realized that he did the same thing. So, you can say, he asked for a trouble.

Their relationship... Sebastian didn't know if he could call _a relationship _the thing that started between him and Hunter. It began with a wild sex in the empty choir room - from that moment when Sebastian sees a grand piano he feels ashamed and a little bit turned on - and it went on that way. Hunter was really unpredictable: his hand could lean out of an empty classroom, a toilet, a dark corner in the library and grab Sebastian at any moment, so it took Smythe a few months to get used to his new way of life.

Sebastian was more than okay with them hooking up. He forswore falling in love because he remembered how it was hard and painful. He still remembered how Blaine wounded his soul and how long it took him to recover.

Everything was perfect. But then Sebastian stopped his eyes on Hunter's ideal hair, through which he have ran his fingers so many times; on his strong shoulders, which he have scratched far more than once; on his light, clear eyes; and realized that he can't fight his feelings anymore.

_If he loves you_

_And you believe_

_Chicka chicka drip drop on your knees_

Love for Hunter attacked Sebastian's soul like the wind, blinding his eyes, making his fingers tremble, tearing his heart apart. For a moment Sebastian believed that his feeling could be returned, so after one of the hook-ups he asked, "What's happening between us?"

"Sex", answered Hunter, puzzled and quite angry because Sebastian dared to break the silence.

"Don't you want something more?"

"I don't need extra problems", said Hunter and left, not paying more attention to Sebastian who wanted to slip down the wall and cry like a wounded coyote.

_If he loves you_

_When you're dead and gone_

_Kissy, kissy killer, kitty, play along_

Sebastian wanted to rip out his heart which so simply allowed itself to doze off for the second time. He wanted to tread it to pieces and replace with a stone, which could help him to stay wmotionless and strong. But his chest refused to be torn up and the stone refused to be found, so Sebastian kept on loving Hunter with fireworks in his head, with banal butterflies in the stomach, with shivering knees.

_But as for all inside your wounded soul_

_He's never ever gonna let you go_

Sebastian wished to get rid of those feelings with all his heart. He wanted to be done with silly knocking in his head when Hunter appeared within his eyeshot. To be done with strange pride when Hunter got a good mark or struck a high note. To be done with idiotic goosebumps when Hunter rudely touched him. Sebastian hated himself, his nature, everything in the world. He hated Hunter. Well, at least he tried to.

_So crawl in closer, be a doll_

_He gives you just a taste but you want it all_

_But if you stumble before you fall_

_(Take a little taste before) you lose it all_

Day by day Sebastian fell in love more and more, forgetting about his pride and promise to never let anybody in his heart. He understood that he could never get Hunter out of his head, where he seemed to stuck for ever.

To his own fear Sebastian realized that sex was not enough anymore.

_Bet you wishin' for the day_

_Wishin' and wishin' all away_

_Bet you wishin' for the day_

Sebastian wanted to hold Hunter's hand walking through halls of Dalton.

Sebastian wanted to give Hunter simple gifts without a case.

Sebastian wanted to cuddle with Hunter on a couch watching a film and drinking cocoa.

Sebastian wanted to touch Hunter's cheek with his lips whenever he wants to.

Sebastian wanted to tell Hunter that because of him his pride tattered, self-esteem shattered and brain started to give out romantic crap. But Sebastian could do nothing.

After Sectionals, where Hunter sang a song about blowing his whistle, Sebastian himself dragged him into a green room, desperatelly trying to get some attention. Hunter gave him the attention but Sebastian's heart was broken when Warbler's captain named him wrongly.

Why he is not enough for Hunter?!

_'Cause if he loves you, set your heart on fire_

_Hate to be the one to tell you he's a liar_

Hunter left and Sebastian spent the whole hour pitying himself and wiping his eyes filled with angry tears. He felt miserable, useless, abandoned and devastated. And the thought appeared in his head didn't console at all.

It's time to be done with Hunter.

_If he loves you, then he loves you not_

_Be the one to leave him, baby, don't get caught_

Sebastian really wanted to tear those tiny strings which led him to Hunter. He really went to tell him that he doesn't want to be a toy anymore. He really wanted to deliver an ultimatum hoping that Hunter cherishes him.

_'Cause if he loves you_

But Hunter didn't let him speak rudely pressing him to a wall, as usual. "I wanted to go looking for you", he grinned.

_Oh yeah, if he loves you_

Feeling Hunter's hot breathe on his neck and Hunter's hands under his shirt, Sebastian understood that he can't give it up.

Sebastian understood that he was weak and miserable, and it's only Hunter's fault.

Damn, Hunter.

_He loves you not_

Sebastian gave in.


End file.
